


A Night, Many Nights

by QB Kanen (Alephyr)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Horror, Light Horror, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alephyr/pseuds/QB%20Kanen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>III has a night terror. Something was scary about it, that it was grinning in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night, Many Nights

**|A Night, Many Nights**

* * *

III awoke to an uneasy feeling during the night. His covers reached just over his shoulders, hiding the bottom half of his face. Green eyes shone bright, alarmed and tense, his small body stiff. The dark walls seeming to close in on him, leaning slowly and moving in it's eerily nightly movements. III curled up more to feel safer, but it didn't make any better.

He caught a glimpse of a big dark brown teddy bear on the floor, next to the side at the foot of the bed. It was on the same side as III was sleeping on. He felt more scared as it seemed to grin at him. A big grin and its black round eyes straight at the young boy. Sudden coldness bubbled up in his chest, his eyes watching the stilled stuff teddy bear.

He felt it was coming closer to him, closer than it looked. That unchanging grin and black round eyes. III couldn't move his eyes away from it, he grew more fearful of the walls closing in and the bear coming to get him. He squeezed shut his eyes and pulled the blankets over his head as he rolled more over to the other side of the bed - away from the seeming approaching stuff animal. He cracked open on of his eyes as he slowly pulled the blankets away to uncover his vision. He tried to make out the shapes and the lighter shades of his room. His eyes wandered around until he found a dark frame around the door. He stared at it for a while. He shifted his petite body across and over the edge of the bed, his heartbeat picking up as he thought about the bear.

 _What if it comes around the bed?_ , he wondered frantically. Feeling the fear stopped him and urged him to go back. He balled his fists and moved forward harshly with his foot. He ran to the door and fumbled with the lock. Fear of the walls and the teddy bear had set on him and to get him anytime now. III finally turned the doorknob after unlocking it and rushed out into a dimmer hallway, closing the door behind him.

He ran to IV's room, heart racing and nearly out of breath once he reached his brother's bed and climbed in. IV grunted and woke up grumpily.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked in a crabby manner. III curled up into the blankets and buried his head deep into the pillow. IV knew what had happened. This had occurred too many times before. Every since the family got gotten their youngest brother a stuffed teddy bear, he became scared of it as months passed. So petrified that he made V to put it away in his closet. Even ever since then, it'd mysteriously find its' place on the floor, on the side of III's bed at the foot of his bed at night.

IV had done it every night, and every night III would run into his room. His feet running down the hall, open and close the door in a hurry and bounce into his bed out of breath.

"It's nothing," murmured III as he closed his eyes. Not wishing to speak of the subject any further. IV sighed and stretched out his legs and relaxed to go to sleep himself. In the morning III would tell V about how his bear came out to get him, and he'd put it away and lock the closet door, saying it can't get out on its own. Well of course not, he grinned at the thought and turned over.

He opened his eyes. Just as he was about to close them, he caught a glimpse of a dark brown teddy bear. On the floor on his side at the foot of the bed. It was grinning.


End file.
